1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display unit using the display device, and more specifically a self-luminous type display device such as an organic light-emitting device and a display unit using the self-luminous type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic EL displays using an organic light-emitting device as an alternative to liquid crystal displays have become a focus of attention. The organic EL displays are of a self-luminous type, so it is considered that the organic EL displays have advantages of a wide viewing angle, low power consumption and adequate response to high-definition high-speed video signals. Therefore, the development of the organic EL displays toward commercialization has been proceeding.
Previously, by introducing a resonator structure into the organic light-emitting device, attempts to control light generated in a light-emitting layer such as improving the color purity of an emitted color, enhancing light-emitting efficiency and so on have been made (for example, refer to International Publication No. 01/39554).
However, actual light extraction efficiency in the organic light-emitting device with the resonator structure greatly varies depending upon where a maximum light-emitting position of the light-emitting layer is placed in the resonator structure.